Cake
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: L and Light are sitting together, still handcuffed, in Light's appartment room. Need I say more?


**Me: Happy Tuesday everyone I felt extra writey today so I decided to type up a special one-shot for you all.**

**L: hello everybody glad to be here with you all today *takes a bite of cake***

**Light: so that's how you got him here.**

**Me: *ignoring Light* also since I am in a writey mode I decided to make this one extra special so I hope you enjoy~**

**L: you need to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: no not this time I've been obedient for the last couple of updates but not this time!**

**Light: *holds out cake***

**Me and L: *dives for the cake***

**Me: back off you have your own!**

**L: but I want that one too it has really good frosting.**

**Me: *loses* dang it!**

**L: eats cake in victory**

**Disclaimer: …. *sob* I don't own Death Note but if I did the plot would be more dramatic without going in circles and L wouldn't have….. *cries in corner***

**You better enjoy I lost my cake!**

L looked up with a blank look. "Looks like she's still mad at me." He muttered.

"Who's mad at you?" asked Light looking up from his book.

"Ah, nobody just my own thoughts brought out loud." L replied turning back to his double chocolate cake with strawberry filling and two strawberries on top. (A/N: That was supposed to be my cake!) 

Light rolled his eyes at L and turned back to his book. The two sat in silence in Light's apartment room on Light's bed. Since they were handcuffed together they didn't really have much time alone from each other except maybe taking showers.

"So, what book are you reading?" asked L pretending to be interested.

"Hm? Oh nothing really just an old Greek play about a man who unknowingly killed his own father and married his own mother unknowingly because of a prophesy told before he was born." Light replied nonchalantly.

"Interesting." Murmured L.

The two fell into silence once more. Light glanced up from his book at L with some interest. Despite how hard he tried to deny it he started to fall for the little detective. His cute antics, love of sweets, and the way he seems to act like a panda draws him closer into falling in love with him. Light didn't know how to tell L though. Even though he managed to convince Misa to take over being Kira while he was chained to L since she was free and had her memories he just couldn't bring himself to tell L how he felt. If he did it might lead to him revealing he was Kira but is planning on giving up the entire Kira thing because he couldn't feel the drive he had before. Before L came into his life officially he thought that if he could kill all of the criminals he would be able to take over the world. And if he killed L then it would all be there for him to take. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to kill L now. Not now that he had developed these feelings.

"Light."

L's voice brought Light out of his thoughts. He found himself face to face with L. They were so close, could L hear his heart beating as loudly as it was?

"Why were you staring?" asked L

Such a simple question. Why was he staring? Light glanced around desperately for an excuse. There! L had some frosting on his cheek. Light lost his self-control for just a few seconds. But it was enough to cause the damage that it did. He leaned in and licked the frosting from L's cheek.

'Oh, God what have I done?!' Light thought frantically covering his mouth in shock. 'Stupid you've done it now!'

L sat in a small shock for a moment before leaning in really, really close. Light closed his eyes tight in fear.

'He hates me, he's going to punch me and mock me in some way.'

Light didn't expect his hands to be pulled down and a kiss to be placed on his lips. His eyes burst open in surprise. 'No way,'

L pulled back and stared deep into Light's face. "If you liked me that way all you had to do is tell me."

Light couldn't his words once more.

L smirked and leaned kissing Light deeply. Light nervously brushed his tongue along L's lips asking for entrance. The dark haired boy's mouth opened but it plunged into Light's mouth filling his senses with the taste of sugar and chocolate.

Light moaned and wrapped his arms around L's waste pulling the other closer.

_IN_THE_RECORDING_ROOM_PLACE_

"Man if you two are going to have such fun the least you could do is do it somewhere where someone can't see you." Murmured Misa angrily slamming her fist against the desk. "Honestly I knew you two would get together sooner or later but try to be more careful."

She giggled and took the recording of what happened in the room replacing it with a re loop of yesterday which was almost the same as what they did today minus the kissing.

"Well at least I have some blackmail to use against them if they try to be mean to me.

End?

**Me: and there you have it folks.**

**Light: *blushing***

**L: *smirking***

**Misa: *walks into room and hands copy of recording to author* ****Here ya go got it like you asked and saved a copy for myself.**

**Me: thank you darling *glares evilly at L* now about that cake…**

**L: *runs to save the cake***

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *chases L***

**Misa: Please leave a nice review and don't forget to check out her other stories.**

**Light: *nervously inches away from Misa before going into a full on sprint***

**Misa: That's my cue! *runs after Light***

**L: *runs back into view* if anyone asks I didn't put a smoke bomb as a trap in one of the cakes *runs away again***

**BANG!**

**Me: L!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
